A stab in the heart a sonamy fanfic by Katie walsh
by sweetiesmiles
Summary: After years of Amy chasing him, Sonic maybe falling for Amy. All seems well, until tragedy strikes. The only thing is...Who caused the fountain of blood... Based on a fanfic I'm doing on tumblr. my tumblr- @Katie-wants-donut contains a whole lotta SONAMY! rated Kplus, just to be safe, rating may change soon, I dunno :P
1. Chapter 0

Amy lay on the floor, motionless,

Blood spilled from the hole where she had been stabbed,

"AMY!"Sonic held her in his arms

"Who did this?"

Tears flooded out of Sonic's eyes-

Wait!

That's going a bit far isn't it?

Let's just go back a week ago and find out how this began…


	2. Chapter 1

Two weeks ago

 **AMY'S POV**

People say that a lot can happen in two weeks, but I don't see how.

I mean, it's been years since I fell fore Sonic and nothing has changed…

It's been the same, I am more grown up now and have stopped following him around.

But if I'm being honest here, I'm more in love with him then ever.

But, as I said, nothing changes,

It's been the same for 5 years and it will be the same for 5 more or even longer.

Anyway,

I was eating breakfast when I hear a knock at the door,

I open it to see a tired blue hedgehog

"Hi Amy"he waves

"Sonic…why are you here so early?"I ask,

He told me that he just felt like talking,

I didn't quite believe this because no one, or at least no one I knew, came by at 6:00am to 'just talk', but I nodded and let him in anyway because I know how he won't share his feelings at times.

 **SONIC'S POV**

I sit on Amy's couch and just sigh and stare into space like some emo.

She probably thinks I'm crazy, knocking early on a Saturday morning,

But I needed to know that she was ok, especially after that dream, only thing is, it was a nightmare.

Amy walks into the living room with two cups of coffee and some toast

"Thanks Amy"I smile,

She just smiles back and sits next to me,

I was about to put my arm around her but then remembered,

She isn't into me anymore and it would seem weird.

It was very silent, I wanted to get up to put the empty toast plate away,

Until I accidentally nudge Amy anbd making her spill a half full mug of very hot coffee on her lap,

I could tell she was trying not to scream and wake the whole island

"Ow hothothot"she said in pain as I dash into the kitchen to get some paper towels,

The weren't any there, she must have ran out of them, I thought fast and use my scarf.

"But Sonic, you like that sc-"

"It's ok, I've got more at home. You're health and safety comes first"I say as I wipe the coffee off,

She smiles and blushed

"Um, thanks Sonic but I can do it myself…"

She tries to take the brown material of me and we touch hands and pause.

"Um Sonic…"

"Yeah…"

"I…I…I think I'm ok now…."she blushes,

I sit next to her and blush too.

For the rest of the morning we just talk and laugh,

It went from the nightmare I had last night, to a total dream in the morning./p


	3. Chapter 2

AMY's POV

This morning was the best, I felt even closer to Sonic than ever before, he actually talked to me about some of his feelings. I now feel hope that a relationship with him could still work, I could be wrong, then again, I could be right...yeah, I don't know either!

after our chat this morning he offered to take me out on a nice walk (he promised not to go too fast but this is Sonic we're talking about)

Sonic held the door open for me politely

"m'lady" he joked

I giggled at the, quite funny, joke

"thanks"I blush

we had a lovely walk along the beach and had ice cream

"this is lovely"he said, licking his chocolate ice cream

"yeah, the ice cream tastes lovely I lick my lips

"not that...but yeah..it is. What I mean is this date- I mean, day out"he smiled and blushed slightly when he accidentally said 'date'

I nodded in agreement "yeah..."

we were about to hold hands, until someone ran to us, it was a white cat, she was dressed head to toe in designer clothing and makeup

"sonic! OMG, it's really you"she said in a nasally voice. She looked down at mine an Sonic's, almost touching, hands

"am I interrupting anything?"she asked, sonic nodded,

"yes I was hanging out with my friend"he said, hinting the kitty to go away

she goes on anyway...

"well, Natasha is it? Never mind, she can wait. So I'm new here, my name is Kasey and I well am excited to meet you. OMG, YOU LIKE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM! Me too!"she wouldn't stop going on and on

I kinda felt sorry for this girl and kinda knew where she was coming from, there was a time when I was like Kasey, wow I must've been annoying if I was, the thing is, I spent 5 years running after Sonic, trying to keep up. She just interrupted our 'day out' which is apparently NOT a date, but I felt date vibes..whatever those are, and she is just rude

I wasn't going to let her ruin this

"listen, Maisey is it? Never mind, Sonic obviously just wanted you to just leave me and him alone on our day out, which ISN'T a date! And wants you to leave" I said cheekily

she just stared at me as if it was the first time anyone had told her to shut up (it probably was by the looks of it) and imediatley shut her mouth.

She turned around, flipped her hair and strutted of as if she was on a fashion runway.

I've only know the girl for a few minutes (hours the way she was going on!) And I already HATE her!

SONIC'S POV

This gir was annoying and obnoxious, I need to thank Amy for telling her to buzz off.

"Thanks Amy..."I smile, "...I owe you one for telling her to go"

she just smiled "don't mention it. Wasn't she annoying though"

I remember when Amy was like that, but at least Amy was cute, polite, funny, kind, caring-

sorry, I couldn't help it...

Anyway, me and Amy were walking through the village. And, get this, we were holding hands.

"Sonic, there's something I have to say..."Amy blushed,

"what is it Ames?"I asked, looking into her sparkly green eyes

"well, I wanted to tell you this for a while...I l-"

Amy was interrupted by screams coming from the village.

I got a text from Tails. Eggman was attacking the village.

We defeated him as usual, but I didn't get to tell Amy that thing I was going to tell her.


End file.
